monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Registration
Registration is a quiz-style game to decide what Monster High student the user is most like. It was released on the ''Monster High'' website on July 12, 2010. Only seven characters are available as a potential outcome. Once the quiz is completed, the character the user is most like is given a short description and their class schedule can be looked into. Gameplay The monster quiz consists of nine questions about personality and preferences with seven possible answers each. The questions can be asked in any order. Each answer is linked to one of seven characters: Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Lagoona Blue. The user is deemed most like the character whose answers are selected the most. With nine questions, it is possible that the game ends in a tie between three characters. In this case, a tenth "Tie Breaker" question is asked and the possible answers are limited to ones linked to the three highest scoring characters. Questions * Pick your favorite pet! * How would you friends describe you? * How would you describe your style? * What's your fave food? * Where would you rather hang out? * You wouldn't be caught dead without... * What's your fave subject? * What do you like to do for fun? * Which career sounds coolest? * What's your biggest pet peeve? (Tie Breaker) Results Clawdeen Wolf You're most like Clawdeen: You're fierce, fun, and fashionable -- a total Clawdeen Wolf! You know what you want and you're not afraid to go after it. You give great style advice, and you're a super-loyal friend. Cleo de Nile You're most like Cleo: You're a bit of a diva, just like Cleo de Nile! Sure, you have monster attitude, but you're also a natural-born leader with killer style. Want to shake things up? Try treating your friends like royalty! Deuce Gorgon You're most like Deuce: Like Deuce Gorgon, you're sporty, mellow, and sweet. In fact, being with you is a monster good time! Your best personality traits are confidence, a laid-back attitude, and a rockin' sense of humor. Draculaura You're most like Draculaura: Just like Draculaura, you're a fangtastic friend. Your style is girly and unique. You wear black, but believe every outfit needs a splash of pink. People dig your creativity, and they know they can always count on you. Frankie Stein You're most like Frankie: You're friendly, quirky and fun -- just like Frankie Stein. Who cares if you're a little bit clumsy or prone to mortal-fying moments? People love being around you because you're such a frightfully-great friend! Ghoulia Yelps You're most like Ghoulia: You're super-smart, just like Ghoulia Yelps. You devour books the way some people gobble up dessert! Not everybody understands you at first, but your true friends totally "get" you and you awesome sense of humor. Lagoona Blue You're most like Lagoona: You're a water girl, just like Lagoona Blue. Swimming, surfing, and beach volleyball make you feel right at home. You always stand up for what you believe in, and you have a monstrously big heart! Category:Web games